FrostIron Drabbles
by Destroy Me Destroya
Summary: A Selections of random drabbles that have no correlation with each other unless stated other wise. Will have different AU's and may not be updated for weeks on end but considering it's drabbles, does it really matter? Rated T because of unknown future chapters. Was called' A Day in the Life of the Avengers' but I couldn't write anything other that Loki and Tony.
1. Marriage and Vegas?

A/N: All human! No arc reactor, no asgard, no super strength ect. ect. Idea got from Tumblr.

Tony groaned as he woke up, his head pounding and his body protesting at every movement. He opened his eyes before shutting them again quickly as the sun hit them. He tried to sit up but found out he couldn't. He squinted his eyes open again to look at what was holding him down to find Loki, shirtless from what he could see, arm splayed over him and head resting on his chest. Tony chuckled lightly, wondering what they had done this time.

He moved Loki off him then sat up, checking the time illuminated from the dashboard of the car (12:47). He exhaled heavily, in relief and disappointment, when he noticed they were both still somewhat clothed. He panicked though when he noticed a gold ring on his middle finger, did he marry someone? He quickly checked Loki's hand then sighed in relief, at least it wasn't some stranger. Then it hit him, he married Loki. He married Loki, his best friend. Thor was going to kill him. Thor had noticed his change in feelings toward Loki and would jump to conclusions.

He noticed Loki waking up slowly and pushed his panic down, grinning down at the man, "Good Afternoon, Sleeping Beauty." Loki groaned, "What did we do this time, Stark?" he asked without opening his eyes, instead turning his head away from the sun as he sat up slowly. Tony shrugged, "I don't know, I only woke up a few minutes ago." He pulled some cold water from the mini-fridge he has installed in the car and some tylenol from the glove-box and took one before passing it to Loki, hoping he wouldn't notice the new addition to their fingers.

Loki took the bottle and medication greedily, gulping it down. "Hey now, Reindeer Games, leave some for me!" Loki finished off the bottle before smirking at Tony, "Oops?" he said innocently and Tony's throat constricted and he gulped before grinning as well, albeit a bit forced, "That wasn't fair!" Loki smirked widely, "Oh well. We have more right?" Tony nodded before quickly looking away from the man beside him, realizing he was staring and got out another bottle, opening it and drinking deeply from it.

Loki stretched out as much as he could, groaning as he did so. Tony looked away, not wanting to start staring because, damn, he did want to. "What's this?" Came Loki's voice and Tony looked at him, he was gazing at the ring on his finger, Tony coughed, "We may... have gotten married." He said awkwardly. Loki looked for a slice of lying in his eyes before he laughed, "Well, thinking about all the things we've done, this isn't the worst." Tony laughed as well, 'Yeah, may be for you but we still have to tell Thor and no doubt he's going to kick my ass.' he thought glumly.

He looked out the car window and spotted the signs above him, "It seems... We are in Vegas." Loki blinked, "How?" Tony shrugged, "We got drunk obviously." Loki laughed again before looking around for his t-shirt he was wearing previously, "Stark, where are out shirts?" Tony shrugged again, "I have no idea." Loki looked around for his t-shirt for a few minutes before giving up and huffing, arms crossed over his chest. Tony grinned, "Shall we get to the airport then and catch my private jet?" Loki nodded, still looking put-out about his missing t-shirt.

Tony passed his mobile over to Loki, "Call Jim, he will want to get the jet ready." Loki took it and quickly called Jim as Tony climbed into the front seat and started up the car.

He drove for a bit before Loki finished the phone call, "Can I call Thor? No doubt he will be worrying where I am." Tony didn't answer for a few seconds, "Sure but... Can you not tell him we got married, even if accidentally?" He didn't catch the slight hurt look that crossed Loki's face, "I won't tell him."

Loki finished that conversation soon enough, they may not be brothers anymore but they were still close. Well, some of the time anyway. Tony looked through the rear-view mirror and spotted Loki looking slightly annoyed, "Thor annoy you again?" Loki looked up, surprised, before nodding, "The over-affectionate fool."

Tony smiled, "He only wants the best. Anyway, we will be at the airport soon."


	2. Defenseless

A/N: Short one. Also inspired by tumblr. I think the source is life-in-stark-tower.

So far, it had been a normal day for Tony. Well, day and night considering he had stayed up all night working on his new suit. Right, now, he was taking a toilet brake.

Until Loki stormed in, "Haha, Fool! Now you are defenseless!" Tony gave him a bored look, used to this by now. He had done this every week! Tony pushed the toilet handle up and slowly his Iron Man suit emerged around him, clicking into place very nicely.

"Oh really?" he said, standing up and pointing the repulsors at the god, "I think I am pretty well off."


	3. Car and Snuggles

A/N:I have something to ask. I have the next chapter ready to put up, I was going to out it up today but I decided to ask first. The next one has some slight M rated stuff in it, should I put it up or leave it down and make it into a different story? Your thoughts.

Prompt: Imagine your OTP stuck on the side of the road after their car dies. It's cold, and they're in the middle of nowhere, and despite their initial dislike for each other they're forced to squash into the backseat and huddle for warmth. They make awkward teasing jokes about personal space but end up falling asleep with their heads on each others shoulders.

"This was all your fault, Stark." Loki huffs, sat in the passenger seat, arms wrapped tightly around himself, "You didn't check the fuel this machine runs on before you decided to take me to Shield." Tony sighs, "Stop complaining, you could've magicked yourself out of here by now if you didn't piss off your dad."

"He's not my father and I didn't 'piss him off', it's my punishment for trying to take over earth, mortal."

"Oh, so I'm mortal now. I'm flattered, Loki, really."

"Your no better than the rest of them. Not intelligent enough to think."

"Excuse me, I am considered a genius here on earth."

"Exactly." Loki said with a tone of finality, turning his head away from the engineer.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Tony spoke again, "Your not very smart yourself." Loki immediately turned and glared at Tony, "How am I not smart?" Tony laughed, "You got caught." Loki growled, "I couldn't really help that, could I? Not when I had been beaten into the ground by the green monster."

"Bruce is not a monster."

"What would you call it then?"

Tony was silent for a moment, "Misunderstood. He saved me from falling from space, didn't he? Maybe if everyone didn't flinch around him or try and kill him he would be much more hospitable." Loki considered it, "Maybe I did act slightly too rash." Tony grinned, "'Slightly'?" Loki reached over and hit Tony on the shoulder, "Shush."

Another awkward silence drifted over the car, Loki shivered from his curled up position on the car seat, "I have blanket in the back of the car if you want one." Loki raised an eyebrow at him, "No doubt you have done some of the deeds you are known for on them?" Tony shook his head, "Never, I was planning to but you obviously need them more." Loki scowled, "No, I don't need them."

This silence lasted only a short while, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Stark! Now shut up. It's nearly 1 in the morning and I need sleep." Tony scowled, "It's your fault for turning up randomly in the middle of the night! I had no where in my Malibu home to keep you to make sure you didn't run away! If only I stayed in my tower then you wouldn't be here, I would have never have seen you and you would have been away from me." Tony grumbled, opening the door.

Loki looked up, "Where are you going?" Tony glared at him, "Into the back seat, it will be more comfortable that sleeping in the front." Loki uncurled, "I'm joining you." The human on of the two blinked, "You sure?" Loki nodded, "Better than waking up with a stiff neck."

The both got into the back, leaning slightly against one another because of lack of space, "I thought you said it would be more comfortable." Tony grinned, "If I was on my own, I would lie down but with two people you have to lean against each other." Loki groaned, "Fine but only until it's daylight and you can call someone on that stupid mortal device." Tony laughed, "Yup."

After a lot of moving about, Tony and Loki were eventually leaning comfortably against each other. Loki yawned, "Goodnight, Stark." He said, resting his head on the car seat behind him, Tony yawned as well but didn't say anything. Loki soon fell asleep, his head dropping onto Tony's shoulder, making said man tense before relaxing and falling asleep himself, "Sleep well, Loki."


	4. WARNING: M RATED THEMES

A/N: I have NEVER wrote smut before so it's probably not that good and it's hardly classed as smut. It's a handjob. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. At all. Not even my idea.

Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP trying to read a book on the couch in the living room. Person B walks into the living room, sees Person A reading, and somehow gets jealous of the book. In order to get Person A's attention, Person B sits right next to Person A on the couch and begins to do little things to annoy Person A to get them to stop reading the book and pay attention to Person B instead.  
FrostIron

After a week of no villainous activity, Tony was bored. And a bored genius is not good. A bored genius equals to bored experiments which usually blow up. Which sometimes has the after effect of the Hulk although, Bruce normally can control it. This was one of these times.

"Tony. Get out of the lab now or I might hulk." Bruce said, breathing deeply. Tony gulped and nodded, "Okay, Bruce." He replied and hurried out of the lab. Bruce sighed and went into the lab kitchen, thankfully in a separate room, and made himself some coffee.

Tony, on the other hand, went up to the living room and spotted Loki reading on the couch, "Hey, Reindeer Games." Loki grunted in reply, obviously absorbed in the book. Tony, being Tony, didn't like to be ignored, he leaned on the back of the couch behind his boyfriend, "What 'cha reading?" Loki didn't respond and Tony felt a spark of mischief inside him and he moved his head so it was near Loki's ear and gave the shell a tentative lick, Loki froze. Tony grinned in success, "I said, What are you reading?" he asked huskily into the ear.

Surprisingly, Loki gave a very calm answer, "A man called Shakespeare's work, I heard you mention him to Thor when you first met him." Tony chuckled, "What? He spoke very oldishly." Loki smiled, "'Oldishly' is not a word, love."

"It is now. I can even call Oxford Dictionary and tell them to put it in, with a price of course."

"Why is everything about money in Midgard?"

"Money is power."

Loki shrugged and went back to reading his book, Tony felt slightly put out, "Why do you want to read boring old Shakespeare? We could be doing something much more fun." He asked suggestively, sliding onto the couch next to the god, "We could, but we wont." Was the only reply he got, "But please, Loki." Tony asked, sliding a hand down Loki's thigh, "Please."

Loki stiffened but gave no other response which made Tony pout and lean up to Loki's neck, now moving his hand up the gods thigh, and start nibbling on the sensitive spots. Loki gave a low moan as Tony put pressure on the bulge in Loki's pants and the man smirked. Tony pressed down harder and Loki threw his head back on the couch behind him, moaning slightly louder.

Carefully, Tony removed the pressure (Loki whimpered quietly at the lack of contact) and moved his hand inside the god pants and gripped the erection, making Loki moan once again. He moved his hand slowly until Loki sent him a half-annoyed and half-lustful glare, then he moved faster, each time he reached the top, he would slide his thumb over the top, catching the pre-cum each time. He squeezed harder on each time, leaning down to kiss Loki passionately, and Loki moaned loudly before Tony claimed his lips.

Tony changed his speed to slow again, smirking into the kiss when Loki whined in the back of his throat, he pulled back from the kiss, "Wouldn't want to rush it would we?" Loki whined again, "Give me release, Stark, please." Loki begged, Tony smirked but took mercy, "You owe me a favour then." He picked up his pace again and Loki moaned loudly, even louder when he came. He panted where he sat, book lay forgotten on the floor where it had dropped. "We better clean you up." Tony said and Loki gave a low protest when Tony picked him up bridal style.

Tony carried him into their bedroom and placed him down on the bed, "Actually, I have a better idea." Loki smirked, breath back, "I think I'm on the same wave length.

Loki didn't get clean for quite a while.


	5. New Years

Prompt: Imagine your OTP counting down together waiting for the New Year. And when the countdown has ended person B takes person A's face and kisses them under the fireworks.

It was New Years and it was the year Loki had been freed. Well, not completely freed, he had his magic bound and he had been forced to live on earth. He had been on earth for 6 months now and he was working as an apprentice to Stark in his lab. Neither of them liked it at first but they had gotten used to it after the 3 month of constant arguing and insults.

Tony sighed and glanced at the clock, one hour to midnight, "Come on, let's go join the party." he said to Loki, who had been working on the other side of the lab, "I don't see why you mortals," Tony frowned, "Like to celebrate one year closer to your death, same with days of birth." He sighed, "We don't think of it that way, we think of it as a new beginning." Loki glanced up from his work, "You can't restart time, Stark."

"Maybe not but it's good to have at least one or two days just being happy. Or just drunk. Either is good."

"You go up, I'm staying down here."

"If I go up, your coming with me but it seems your not going to bother listening to me tonight."

"Not if you keep bugging me."

"Fine, I'll stay down here." Tony said, "Jarvis, open a feed to the living room through the computer." Jarvis gave a short 'Yes, sir' before a camera of the living room showed up on the computer screen in front of him, "Hey guys! I probably wont be coming up because Reindeer Games (I do not approve of that name, Stark.) wont come up. He's working on something. We'll come up when he's finished." When he has started speaking, all the heads in the room turned up to him and the only sober ones were Steve and Bruce by the looks of it as they were the only ones who didn't clutch their head after the action. Steve nodded, "We will make sure-" Tony cut him off, "I don't care if anything gets broken just make sure no one kills anyone." He joked and Bruce and Steve smiled slightly, "We'll try." Tony pressed the button on screen to cut the connection before looking at the still working god, "Well, it looks like it's just the two of us for New Years." Loki shrugged from his position.

Tony sighed, got to his feet and walked over to the mini-fridge he had in his lab and pulled out a bottle of beer, "Do you want one?" he asked and received silence, "Great, your ignoring me." Loki growled, "Shut up, Stark. This takes intense concentration. The sooner I finish it the soon you can go back upstairs." Tony held up his hands in mock surrender, "What ever you say."

A silence drifted over the lab for 10 minutes before Loki yelled happily, "It's finished!" Tony stood up, obviously curious, "What is it?" Loki turned to to him and held up a long, thin piece of wood, "What's that?" Loki smiles, "A miniature staff, one that wont control my mind like the last one." Tony blinked, "As long as you wont use it on us." Loki nodded, "Of course I wont. You gave me shelter and the others haven't harmed me although I thin that was the fear of Thor's wrath more than anything but it's better than living on the streets."

At that moment, the clock stuck midnight and, like Tony programmed him to, Jarvis let out the New Years tune, "Thanks Jarvis." Tony grinned before walking over to Loki and kissing him gently as fireworks showed up on all the computer screens.

Loki didn't protest but if anyone asked either of them about it, or saw it, them would say it didn't happen or that it was the alcohol.


	6. Marshmellows

A/N: I changed Loki's and Thor's ages around here to fit the prompt.

Prompt: Imagine your OTP around ten or eleven years old, at a barbeque or bonfire roasting marshmallows & making s'mores. Person A spends 10+ minutes attempting to make a perfectly golden marshmallow for Person B, only to have it catch fire. Person A precedes to get fairly sad about, while an oblivious Person B, thinking it was just a marshmallow, comforts them. When Person A breaks down and tells Person B it was "a gift because I Like like you," Person B giggles before kissing Person A on the nose and tells Person A that they actually prefer the marshmallows burnt.

It was another one of Howard's business parties, only this time, Tony was aloud to attend. Howard had walked into Tony's room at a random time yesterday and announced Tony was old enough to get used to the posh life style, Tony didn't object. He also warned Tony that it was a barbeque party and not to go anywhere near the open fires. Not like he cared, he just didn't want his heir hurt.

Tony Stark was 10 when he went to his first business party and one of his fathers associate's, the Odinsons' he recalled, had just arrived. They had also brought their youngest, Loki along with the older brother Thor.

Tony followed his dad when he went to greet them. Tony already knew Loki from the school they attended and were actually friends so naturally when he saw Loki, he grinned wildly. "Mr Odin, Mrs Odin, it's lovely to have you here." Howard greeted with a fake smile, "And and, Thor, is it?" Howard asked, holding out a hand from Thor to shake, Thor did so pleasantly. Thor was 15 now and Loki was 10, making the difference in ages quite obvious. Loki forcibly smiled at Howard. even when he completely ignored him, if favour of introducing himself and Tony, "This is my son Tony who will take over the business when I'm gone." he had said and Tony smiled as well and shook the hands offered, "We better get back to the party, come along Tony." Howard said and placed a hardly gentle hand on Tony's back, pushing him away from the Odinsons'. Tony looked back at Loki sadly, wishing he could play with his friend.

Howard disappeared from his side as the Odinsons' had been the last to arrive, Tony quickly moved to the side, not wanting to get in any ones way. He looked around for Loki but couldn't spot him, with a sigh he quietly resumed mingling with a polite nod of his head or a short answer when anyone asked him a question.

Loki, on the other hand, had found on the of barbecues and a pack of marshmellows. He grinned and put two on the sticks set out for use and started roasting them, one for him and one for Tony. He was sad he didn't get to talk to Tony, of course, but he supposed Tony would find him sooner of later.

After a while, he felt his eyelids drop. He was very warm by the open fire but he forced himself to stay awake and keep an eye on the marshmellows. Soon enough, though, he fell into a light sleep.

That was where Tony found him. Tony spotted Loki lying by the fire and thought he had hurt himself, he excused himself from the conversation (He was hardly being payed attention to anyway) and hurried over to the fire. He placed a hand on Loki's shoulder and shook Loki, "Loki! Loki! Wake up, if my dad finds me or you by the fire he will kill me and take you to your dad." Loki grumbled but opened his eyes groggily, "Tony?" Tony grinned, "The one and only. Now come on, get up." Loki shot up suddenly and glanced at the fire, "Oh no. I burnt them!" he said, tears gathering in his eyes as he pulled the two sticks with marshmellows on from the fire, "I'm sorry Tony! I didn't mean to burn them!" Tony blinked, confused, "Why are you sorry? It's just a marshmellow and I'm sure we can get another two." Loki started up at Tony, "I wanted to make something for you." he said, rubbing his hands together nervously, "And, I can do marshmellows so I thought you would like one. Thor says they are delicious." Loki stops speaking for a second before quietly mumbling something.

"What?" Tony asked, confused still, "I can't hear you." Loki smiles slightly, And it was a gift because I like you." Tony stares at Loki, shocked for a few seconds, "You like me? Just me for me not because my dad's rich?" Loki nodded, "You for you." Tony smiles, "Well it's a good thing I like my marshmellows burnt anyway." he said happily, pecking Loki on the nose, "How do you like yours? I can't cook them but I'm sure Mike can." Loki grins, "I like mine burnt too." They smiled at each other, "Why don't we eat them then?" Loki nods and both of them take a bite out of the marshmellows, sitting next to each other with their backs to the fire.


	7. Self-Harm: TRIGGERING THEMES

Imagine person A of your otp struggling with self-harm in the middle of the night and calling person B to come over. Optional: person B comes over and supports person A with talking, kissing and holding hands.

Letting out a shuddering breath, Loki sat curled up in the middle of his bed, rocking slightly back and forth. It was nearing 1am and he was struggling not to harm himself. It started when he was 13...

_"Doesn't your brother have any other friends, Thor?" Sif, Thor's current girlfriend, asked, "He always hangs around with you. It's annoying." She huffed. Thor frowned, "I'm sure he does, there just busy."___

_"Everyday of the week, including weekends?" Thor didn't respond, "I thought so. Loki is a loner, Thor. He needs to make some friends."___

_Loki didn't hear Thor reply because he had turned away from them. Yes, he knew he shouldn't have been eavesdropping but it was the best way to find out what people think of you._

Loki trembled as memories washed over him.

_"Weak."___

_"Loner."___

_"Not my son."___

_"Adopted."_

Tears trailed there way down his face, eyes wide open.

_Odin looked down on his son, "Weak. Pathetic. I don't know why I agreed to adopt you." Loki stared up in horror, "Yes, that's right. Your adopted." Odin sneered, alcohol rushing through his system. Odin raised a hand and-_

Loki closed his eyes tight, trying to stop the memory. He needed Tony. He blinked his eyes open and quickly looked around for his phone. He spotted it and picked it up shakily. He fumbled when pressing the keypad but eventually he managed to call Tony.

Tony picked up, "Hello? It's half-one in the morning, so you better have a good reason." Loki didn't say anything for a second, cursing himself to waking up the other man, "I-I'm sorry. I-I'l leave you to sleep." He said, trying to sound okay.

"Loki, what's wrong?" Tony asked immediately, worried now.

"I-It's nothing."

"It's obviously something, your crying."

"I-I'm not crying." He quickly tried to come up with an excuse, "I'm sat outside and it's cold so I'm shaking."

"If you don't tell me what's wrong, I'll come over there and see for myself."

Loki shook his head frantically, "No! Y-You don't need to do that! I-I'm fine!" he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." He said, hanging up quickly and throwing the phone onto the bed in front of him.

Tony glanced at his phone worriedly before getting up and listening carefully to see if his father was still awake. He heard no sound so he assumed he was asleep. He quietly slipped on his clothes and opened his window. Luckily, his window was above one of the many garages attached to his house. He climbed onto it and slid to the edge then jumped down.

Entering the garage, he grabbed some keys and got into the nearest car. He drove to the Odinson household as fast as he could and park around the corner from said house.

He hurried to the window he knew was Loki's room and started climbing up the railing on the side of the house. He was glad that dealing with metal all day long made him stronger. He looked inside Loki's room and saw a black figure on the bed. He pushed the window open and climbed inside, "Loki?" he asked cautiously.

"Loki?" A voice asked, Loki looked up at it, "Tony?" Tony moved forward so Loki could see him better, "Yeah, it's me." Tony frowned when he spotted tear tracks going down Loki's face, he sat on the bed next to the upset man but didn't touch him, "You okay?"

Loki didn't look up at Tony's, fearing he would see something that would give away his lie, "I'm fine." Tony frowned, "Look at me." Loki kept his head down, "Look at me Loki." He still didn't look up. Tony sighed and grabbed Loki's chin, making Loki look at him, "Tell me what's wrong."

Loki's eyes watered again, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Everything."

"Why?"

Loki laughed bitterly, "Why? Because, Tony, I'm pathetic, weak. Nobody wants me." Tony didn't say anything, "I have no friends. You probably just hand around with me because I'm you last resort when everyone else is busy. You probably don't even care about me, I'm just some loner kid who follows you around."

Tony cut him off, "You're not weak. You're not pathetic. You are probably the strongest person I know. I'm your friend. I always hang around with you, my other friends aren't that busy. If I didn't care about you, why am I here now? You're not a loner kid either, that means you have no friends. I'm your friend." Tony said, hugging him.

Loki stiffened in Tony's embrace, "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing."

"Sorry."

"Loki..." Loki didn't reply.

"Now, why did you originally call me?"

"I-I... I was struggling... Again." Tony removed his arms from Loki's shoulder and wrapped his hands around Loki's wrists, not placing much pressure on them. "You don't need to hurt. Emotionally or physically. You just need to talk. I know it's hard to talk about emotions or what's happened to you but it does help." Loki nodded, "I know. I-I feel better now. After I ranted at you." He bit his lip, forcing himself not to apologize. Tony smiles lightly, "See. How about you sleep. It's-" he glances at the clock beside Loki's bed, "2:30 in the morning, you must be tired." Loki nodded again, yawning, "You wont leave will you?" he asked, Tony shook his head, "I'll hide if someone comes." Loki got under the covers on his bed and curled up in a tight ball once Tony had let go of his wrists, he yawned again and smiled sleepily at Tony, "Thank you." Slowly, he fell asleep. Tony chuckled quietly before leaning down and kissing Loki's forehead, "Anytime Loki."

Tony yawned and lay down next to Loki, thankful he had a double bed. He stayed awake until about 3 am but he fell asleep again.

When he woke up at around 10 am, he smiled. Somehow, during the night, he had managed to snuggle up to Loki and wrap his arms around him as the covers had fallen. He didn't want to wake Loki up so he lay quietly, watching the other man sleep. When Loki stirred, he pretended to be asleep again, a small smile gracing his face.


	8. Wait for Him to Fall

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. (About time I did one of these.)**  
Wait for Him to Fall.

Odin had many informants, Huginn and Muninn being only two of them. So when they came back and said they saw Loki talking to a human and looking... In love, Odin was angry. Gods weren't supposed to fall for humans, in was nearly unheard of and the last person to fall in love with a human, well, let's say they belonged in Helheim now.

Huginn and Muninn had once found Loki's hideout but he told them to keep it a secret. The two birds had a liking for Loki so they did, until now. The birds thought Loki was in danger so they showed Odin where Loki's hideout was. What they didn't know was that Loki was their as well.

They reached the hideout but Loki didn't spot them until Odin cleared his throat. Loki froze before turning around, "Father, nice to see you." Odin glanced around the small cave in disgust, it was full of mortal things. "Is it true?" he asked, Loki blinked, "Is what true?" Odin sneered slightly, "That you are in love with a mortal?" Loki didn't say anything and Odin sighed, "I consider myself a reasonable god. I set certain rules and I expect them to be obeyed. Loki's face gained a fierce look, "But Father-!" Odin growled, "Contact between Asgard and other realms is strictly forbidden! Loki, you know that! Everyone knows that!"

Loki bit his tongue on what he was about to reply, "I saved him, Father! That's all! He would have died!" Odin shook his head, "It's only one mortal!" Loki looked Odin fiercely in the eye, "You don't even know him!"

"Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! They are born and they die within 100 years! I'm only trying to protect you!" Loki frowned, "Protect me? Well, you've done a good enough job of that already! I'm old enough to decide what's right for me. I love him and he-" Odin cut him off, "Love him? He will die and leave you alone! Forget him, Loki! He's not worth your time."

"I-I can't forget him..." Loki said, him mood changing dramatically, "I can't... He means to much to me. I've shared too many things with him." Loki looked at Odin, "If I am that much of a shame to you, why don't you just banish me from Asgard then I can live with Tony-" Loki cut himself off, cursing himself for saying his lovers name, "I can live with him and you won't have to worry."

Odin frowned, "No, you are the prince, I can not banish you. That would be idiotic. But, I can stop you from seeing him, I will get it through to you that you can not love a human. Starting with this cave." Loki gasped, mouthing 'no'. He tried to stop Odin but he was stuck in place, Odin having placed a barrier around him. Odin destroyed everything in the room, even the one picture of Tony he had.

"I will not have a son who is argr!" Odin placed a binding spell on Loki's wrists then proceeded to pull him back to the main chamber. Loki silently cursed him all the way there. When they arrived, Odin removed the binds and Loki immediately teleported away. Odin assumed to his room but Loki had gone to Midgard.

Little did they know, one person was watching the whole affair, "Poor child." a chilling but smooth voice muttered, "Poor, sweet child. He has a very serious problem." He looked up at the army around him, "If only there was something we could do." A female walked up behind the man, wrapper her arms around his neck, "But there is something." The male looked up as much as he could at the woman, "And what would that be?" The woman's emerald eyes flashed as she smiled dangerously, "Wait for him to fall."

A/N  
Argr - unmanly/feminine.

I can't reply to anonymous views. I don't care if they are hate, if you can, please log in.

Also, THIS IS A ONE-SHOT

VIRTUAL COOKS FOR ANYONE WHO CAN GUESS WHERE THE INSPIRATION/MULTIPLE QUOTES FROM THIS CHAPTER CAME FROM.


	9. Intruder

Intruder.

Loki walked into the expanse of flooring that was the almost-top-floor of Stark Tower. He jumped though, when everything flashed red. "Intruder. Intruder. Informing Mr Stark." Loki looked around warily, "Expose yourself!" he yelled into the air, feeling slightly foolish. "I can not do that, Mr Odinson, as I am a machine." Jarvis replied smoothly. Loki glanced around once more before nodding, "No wonder I did not feel your presence when I entered the building." he muttered before turning to look out of the window, just in time to see Iron man landing and the suit coming off his body.

"Please tell me you are going to appeal to my humanity." Loki said, earnestly. Tony shrugged, "Intruder. How did you get in?"

Loki smirked, remembering something he had saw on what Midgardians called a 'Tee Vee.' Strange mortals. Loki pointed vaguely to the window, "In-tru-der window." Tony looked at him amusedly, "Doctor Who?" Loki shrugged, "I happened to see it in passing during my short stay."

Tony laughed, "Maybe you're not at crazy as I first thought."


	10. Sad Man

At the age of 4, Tony was a carefree boy. He had no worries and he had his mother. His dad was always working and, even though he didn't like it, he knew it was the only thing his father did.

Maria, his mother, was currently carrying Tony through Central Park as it was quite hot out and it was stuffy inside the house. Tony wiggled in Maria's arms, "Mum!" Tony whined, "I can walk! Let me down." Maria laughed and did as Tony asked. Before he could run off, she put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't go too far, okay? I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Tony nodded, "Okay mum. I wont! I have my phone if I get lost anyway." Maria ruffled his hair and let him go, "Okay, off you go then." Tony laughed and ran off.

Tony ran until he spotted a man sitting on a bench. The man looked sad and Tony was tired so he went and sat next to the man. The man didn't even glance at him. "Hey, mister. You look upset. Is everything okay?" The man jumped as if he hadn't seen Tony, "When did you get here?" Now the man looked up, Tony could see it wasn't a man it was only a teenager, Tony smiled at him, "Just now. You looked upset so I sat here." Tony repeated. The teen stared blankly at Tony for a second before smiling, "Is that so? What's your name?"

"Anthony Stark but please call me Tony..." Tony said, almost begging. The teen smiled wider, "Well, Tony. I'm Loki and you do know you shouldn't speak to strangers, right?" Tony nodded, "But you looked upset." Loki laughed, "No, I'm not upset. Shall we go find your parents, Tony?" Tony pouted, "I'm not with me parents." Loki looked surprised, "You're not? Then who are you here with?" Tony grinned cheekily, "My mother!" Loki glared at the small boy for a second before sighing, "Let's go to your mother then." Loki stood up and Tony gasped childishly, "Woah... You're tall."

Loki smirked before holding out a hand for Tony to take. Tony took with willingly, "Now, Tony, where's your mother." Tony started pulling Loki in the direction he last saw her, "This way!" They walked in the direction for a few minutes before they both heard a gasp, "Tony!" Maria ran up to them and she picked up Tony, "Who are you?" she asked defensively, Loki held his hands up in a pacifying movement, "I am Loki and Tony started talking to me."

Maria turned her attention to Tony, "Is this true?" Tony shrunk slightly, "Loki looked sad so I talked to him. He looks happier now doesn't he?" Maria sighed, "Anthony Stark, what have I told you about talking to strange men?" Tony almost pouted, "No to talk to them because they could be bad men and could take me away from you and dad." Loki frowned, "I feel like I am intruding on this, I must take my leave." he said politely. Maria glanced at him before smiling, "Thank you for bringing Tony back to me, Loki. I don't know what I would have done if you have been someone else." Loki nodded and walked away, "It was my pleasure."


	11. I'm Dying

I've got another confession to make

I'm your fool

Everyone's got their chains to break

Holdin' you

Acting up.

His arc reactor was acting up. And he knew it was killing him. He wondered if anyone would miss him? There was one person. No there isn't, he's gone. You betrayed him. His mind argued. Tony sat back in his chair heavily before he started coughing madly. He sighed, why prolong his suffering now? He had nothing to live for. He placed a hand on his arc reactor, why shouldn't he just pull it out now?

"Tony?" Tony glanced towards the door to see the second to last person he wanted to see now. He plastered a fake smile on his face, "What's up, spangles?" Steve looked at him worriedly, "You haven't left the lab since he left, are you okay?" Tony pursed him lips, "Yeah, I'm fine. I have a mini fridge over there." He gestured in the vague direction, "And I have alco- drinks over there." He gestured wildly to the opposite side of the room.

"Don't fall into old habits just because he isn't here. He might co-" Tony growled, "Don't you dare say he might come back because we both know there is no way in the universe, no, Nine Realms that he's coming back. I betrayed him and he left. I don't deserve him, Steve, in no way do I deserve him. He deserves someone better." He laughed wryly, "I'll die soon anyway so I have to right to do what ever the hell I want."

Steve didn't react to Tony's outburst, "You'll die soon? Why?" Tony realized his mistake, "I-I mean, soon to him. He'll be living long past the time I have died." Steve still had a blank face, "I don't know much about technology, Tony, but I'm guessing it has something to do with the arc reactor?" Tony stayed silent, not meeting Steve's eyes.

"I'm tell-" Tony cut him off again, "No! Don't tell anyone! I'll tell them..."

"When Tony? When will you tell them? Through a letter when you've died? Or wont you tell them and let a villain kill you."

Tony diverted his eyes again, "I-I don't know. Just... I'll tell them." Steve walked closer to Tony, "Do you promise?" Tony hesitated, he knew Steve took promises very carefully. He opened his mouth but he didn't know what he was going to say. He was saved by the alarm.

"Let's go fight." he said, hurrying to put the Iron Man armor, "We'll talk later, Spangles." He said, spotting Steve's disapproving face. He sighed once the face-plate came over his face before flying off. He knew who it was and why they were fighting.

Tony spotted the man and flew down to him, "You know, Loki, I thought you got out of this-" He was blasted by a beam of blue energy. "Blue?" he muttered to himself, "I thought Loki's magic was green." He hauled himself up, ignoring the shooting pain going through his chest, "Loki?" Loki was staring at him blankly, no sign of recognition in his face, "Why do you call my name as if it's familiar, mortal?" Tony frowned, Loki didn't recognize him? "Answer me!" he was hit with another beam of blue, "Tell me or I shall kill you on the spot."

Tony didn't answer but walked towards Loki. His face flickered for a moment. A look of hopelessness. Tony walked forward more quickly. Loki threw another blue beam at him, "Stay away!" he snapped. Tony ignored him and walked closer. Uncertainty flashed across Loki's face this time. Tony managed to get close enough to hug Loki. Loki struggled against his hold, "Let me go!" Tony flipped his face plate up, "I'm dying. So please, let me hold you. Even if you hate me." Loki stopped struggling. Tony couldn't tell if it was from confusion or something else. "I-I'm sorry." he murmured, "I shouldn't have betrayed you. I should have stood by you, damned to the consequences. I was a coward, I am a coward. I-I'm sorry, I really am."

Tony didn't speak for a few seconds but he felt Loki move. Suddenly Loki shuddered, "I'm dying and I want you to kill me." Tony muttered finally.

Has someone taken your faith?

Its real, the pain you feel

You trust, you must

Confess

Lyrics: Best of You ~ Foo Fighters.


	12. Be Prepared

Be Prepared!

A/N: This one has no Frost Iron inside it so feel free to skip it but it is quite funny. Virtual cookie if you recognize the song lyrics Loki is saying.

Loki prowled around the room, power sparking off him in his anger, "How dare he?! Does he knew who is speaking to?!" He growled to himself, "He dare insult me! The only one who could possible help him!" He was in the mindset to go up to Thanos and tell him what he thought of his treatment but he knew that would only bring him pain. He sighed, the sparks stopping, and slumped into the throne like chair in the middle of the room, leaning his head on the palm of his hand heavily.

He couldn't say anything to Thanos, but what about those imbeciles. What were they called? The Chitauri. He did have a certain control over them now didn't he. He sent out his magic, what he had left of it, and summoned the Chitauri. Slowly, some of them appeared all around him in a circle, bowing. Loki smirked, feeling supreme. Well, now time to use his renowned talent, he wasn't called the silver tongue for nothing.

"I know that your powers of retention, are as wet as Nidhogg's backside. But thick as you are, pay attention, my words are a matter of pride." He looked around to see blunt faces, "It's clear from your vacant expressions, the lights are not all on upstairs. But we're talking kings and successions, even you can't be caught unawares. So prepare for a chance of a lifetime, be prepared for sensational news. A shining new era, is tiptoeing ever nearer." One of the Chitauri spoke up, causing Loki to glare at it, "And where do we feature?" Loki smirked at the question, "Just listen to teacher."

"I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded. When at last I am given my dues and injustice deliciously squared. Be prepared!" Muttering broke out among the hive-minded Chitauri, "Yeah, be prepared." and, "Yeah! We'll be prepared." But then there was a pause before they all asked, "For what?" Loki laughed almost manically before a wild grin crossed his face, "For the death of a king." He laughed.

"Why, is he sick?" Ask one of the Chitauri, Loki face drew into a scarl, "No, fool! We are going to kill him!" The mutterings started again "Who needs a king?" before they all chorused, "No king! No king!" Loki snarled more, "Idiots! There will be a king!" Mutterings ("But you said."), "I will be king! Stick with me and you'll never go unfairly punished again!" The Chitauri cheered, "Long live the king! Long live the king!" Loki drowned himself in the chant for a couple of seconds before holding up a hand to stop them but they said something else, "It's great that we'll soon be connected, with a king who'll be all-time adored." Loki let the ignorance pass, wanting to get on the good side of the Chitauri so they will be in his favour.

"Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected, to take certain duties on board. The future is littered with prizes, and though I'm the main addressee, the point that I must emphasize is you won't get a sniff without me! So prepare for the coup of the century," 'Oohs' broke out from the Chitauri and Loki stood up grandly, his clothes changing into his armor, "Be prepared for the murkiest scam, meticulous planning, tenacity spanning and decades of denial." The Chitaurou cheered, "It is simply why I'll be a king undisputed. Respected, saluted and seen for the wonder I am. Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared! Be prepared!" The Chitauri echoed him, "Be prepared!"

Loki swept right to the front of the lines of Chitauri, "Now go! Plan for an attack on Midgard! It's about time I retrieved the tesseract!" The Chitauri saluted and disappeared in one heap. Loki dropped into his chair again, this time grinning wildly as he gave out a manic laugh, "Be ready for a high type of war, Midgardians. You wont know what hit you!"


	13. Pranks

Pranks

Loki was a bad influence on Tony. Everyone in the tower agreed. Apart from the aforementioned people of course. They were mischievous. So they planned and played pranks. Loki came up with the plans (They could literally do anything since Loki got his magic back. Tony had his technology of course.) while Tony improved it and got the technology needed. Currently, everyone in the tower (And some people in S.H.I.E.L.D HQ) were being pranked with music. In particular, Disney music.

The first to be pranked was Nick Fury. He had just had a meeting with the Avengers and as he stood up to leave, music started playing.

_"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._

_We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot._

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot._

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. "_

Everyone made some sign of amusement. Tony and Loki outright laughing. Bruce and Steve just smiled. Even Natasha and Clint had an amused glint in their eyes. Thor was showing a confused expression but he looked slightly amused at the music.

The next was Coulson, he was high up on their (Tony's) list because of how he told no-one he was alive after Loki 'killed' him. Coulson's was timed though because it was just funnier than it being anytime he moved. It was timed to go off anywhere near Steve. This first time it happened was when Coulson came to do his daily check on The Avengers tower to make sure no-one killed anyone else. He came into the room and , as per usual, Steve was sitting on the couch, trying to figure out how to use a laptop, "Hey Phil." Steve greeted with a smile, Coulson responded with a small nod. Tony and Loki came into the room and Tony walked up to Coulson, "Hey, Agent!" He said, patting said Agent on the back. Coulson gave him a suspicious look then looked to Loki. Loki was sitting at the breakfast bar looking innocent. This made Coulson even more suspicious. Tony went and sat beside Loki, nodding to him. Coulson shrugged and walked up to Steve, "How are you do-" Music started to play.

_"Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are."_

Both Coulson and Steve froze. Coulson's eyes quickly switching to Tony and Loki who were just eating breakfast normally. Steve looked up at Coulson as the music continued to play, "Phil?" He asked confusedly. Coulson glared at the two at the breakfast bar and Tony's shoulder began to shakewith what he suspected was laughter. Coulson narrowed his eyes and moved back from Steve, "I have been pranked." He stated before turning on his heel and leaving the tower, leaving Steve looked after him confusedly before shrugging and turning back to his laptop.

Two of eight done.

Thors song, everyone agree, was very fitting, even if Thor only liked the tune and not the actual meaning. It first played when Thor swung his hammer when he was going to see Jane. He paused when it played and stood still as the song continued.

_"I'm gonna be a mighty king_

_So enemies beware!_

_I'm gonna be the mane event_

_Like no king was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down_

_I'm working on my ROAR!"_

Thor laughed at the song before going to fly again. The song just continued. When he got back, he was humming it saying it just replayed every time he swung his hammer. Let's say, by the end of the week, Everyone hated the song.

Seven to go.

Natasha was next. This one was set to go off during her training. She started to fighting against a dummy and the song started. She gaped for a couple of seconds before her mask remolded and he just kept fighting. That was until Clint came in and prompt burst out laughing. Natasha sent him a disapproving glare but Clint kept laughing.

_"Time is racing toward us_

_till the Huns arrive_

_Heed my every order_

_and you might survive_

_You're unsuited for_

_the rage of war_

_So pack up, go home_

_you're through_

_How could I make a man_

_out of you?"_

Natasha promptly beat him in a spar.

Four down.

Clint was the next victim. Natasha found his song hilarious, as did everyone else. His song was programmed to go off every time he was 5m off the ground. So when everyone heard a song coming from the ventilation vents, they knew who the next victim was.

_"It's a very simple plan_

_You can do what the birdies can_

_At least it's worth a try_

_You can fly! You can fly!_

_You can fly! You can fly!"_

Everyone laughed as they heard Clint's curses ever so slightly over the music.

Two to go.

Steve was next. The Avengers Assemble alarm had just gone off and all the Avengers were assembled on the top floor. Steve opened his mouth to tell people what to do (Jarvis already telling him of the threat) but music started.

_"Following the leader, the leader, the leader_

_We're following the leader wherever he may go_

_We won't be home till morning, till morning_

_We won't be home till morning_

_Because he told us so"_

Tony and Loki was leaning against each other that they were laughing that much at the confused expressions. Steve soon enough shook himself out of his confused and launched off commands, glaring at Tony and Loki who had calmed down enough and were wiping tears from their eyes.

Needless to say, the song was being played all through the battle as Steve called off orders.

Last one.

The two pranksters didn't know what to do for Bruce as they didn't want him to hulk out. They weren't afraid of the Hulk it's just that it would be an extremely bad situation. So they decided on a nice song for him.

Bruce was sat in the lab when his song started. He smiled when he heard the lyrics. That was nice of them.

_"He was a no one_

_A zero, zero_

_Now he's a honcho_

_He's a hero_

_Here was a kid with his act down pat_

_From zero to hero in no time flat_

_Zero to hero just like that"_

How they did it? Only the pranksters knew. But everyone did know that it lasted a week.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY DISNEY SONGS OR MARVEL CHARACTERS. ALL I OWN IS THE CRACKISH PLOT.**


	14. Your Eyes

Loki liked to watch people work. It was fascinating. Their expression varied depending on the person. Some people sat there with a furrowed brow while others had a small smile as they though about achievements. Then there were some who work emotionlessly, Loki hated these kinds.

So it was an enigma to Loki when he found a man who did all three. The man would allow himself a small smile when something worked and when something didn't, he frowned and furrowed his brow. Then, there was odd times when the man was emotionless. He sat there drinking liquor with no expression. Loki hated these times because he was normally after something bad happened.

Like when the man was dying. He sat in his car in his lab, expressionless while drinking. It took all of Loki's strength to not say anything. To say something to make the man smile or to make the man frown.

He saw the mask when another man came in. His mans smile was fake. He saw it because he wore the same expression in Asgard.

Loki left the man and returned to Asgard. He found out the truth and sent the Destroyer after Thor. Thor came back. They fought. Loki fell.

Black, black, darkness, bla- Power!

A blue flame shimmered into existence in front of him, taunting Loki to touch it. So he did. Blue enveloped him, he lost his mind to the blue.

"Rule them."

"Real power."

"Fool!"

"Drink?"

"Puny god."

Then, pain. Lots of it. His whole body ached. He sat up and looked around. He saw his brother looking grave. He saw his man. He remembered his voice. He was decked in red and gold armour. He remembered his offer, "I'll have that drink now."1 His mans lips quirked.

When did 'the' become 'his'?

He was chained and muzzled. He was put in a cell. What did he do? His man came down. He took off Loki's muzzle. He introduced himself, "Tony Stark." As if he knew Loki wouldn't remember. Why? Loki answered, "Loki Odi- Lau-" He paused, "Just Loki." Tony wore a confused look before he nodded, "I brought you a drink." He held up a glass and Loki snorted slightly, "Thank you." He passed the liquor filled glass through a small hatch. Loki shuffled over and picked it up.

Tony held up his glass, "To freedom?" Loki paused again, did he know? That Loki wasn't there? "To freedom." He held up his glass.

How?

"Your eyes." Loki looked up startled. Tony smirked, "That's how I knew."

Loki blinked, his thoughts going hazy for a second before they returned. "It happened again." His man murmured. "What happened?"

"Your eyes." Was his only answer before Tony downed the rest of the glass. "They-"

"Stark! What the hell do you think your doing?" Tony didn't even looked startled as he looked into one of the cameras, "Sorry, Lokes, that's my queue to go." Loki sighed and nodded, feeling slightly happy at the nickname. He didn't protest as Tony put thee muzzle back on. He kept his eyes to the ground.

Tony hesitated before leaving the room, "They turned blue." Then he was gone.

Leaving Loki smiling. At least one person knew the truth. His man knew the truth.

**A/N: Anyone watched the new Thor: The Dark World trailer? Loki's hair!**  
**Posting this in celebration of the Iron Man 3 release. (It came out today for me because I live in the UK!)**


	15. People Ship Us?

SHOUT OUT TO THE FROSTIRON CHAT!

Loki stepped out of Avengers Tower with an air of confidence around him, "Come on, To-" he was cut off by shrill screams, "Loki!" and "I love you." Loki sighed, he was used to this now, he turned and smiled at the fans, "Hello." he waved, pushing down his annoyance. Tony stepped out and another round of screams were let out, he smirked at Loki before flashing the crowd his winning smile, "Hello ladies." he caught a look at some boys, "Gentlemen." They all let out a very shrill sound. Loki covered his ears, wincing, "Please lower the decibels, I don't want my lover being deaf." Tony said, wrapping his arm around Loki's waist. A scream was let out but it quickly stopped as they all covered their mouths.

Suddenly, a woman was pushed out of the crowd and she was clutching a book. She looked at the god and the genius with wonder before holding out the book, "Please take this!" A gasp was heard by the crowd. Loki looked around and saw them all waiting with a bated breath, he rolled his eyes and stepped forward and took the book. The woman scrambled back, "Thank you!" she said and was pulled into the crowd. Loki flipped through the book, "What are these? Names?" Tony took the book, "URLs." Loki tilted his head, ignoring the 'awws' that went through the crowd, "Urls?" Tony laughed, "U-R-Ls. They are all websites." Loki nodded in understanding, "Shall we go look at them?"

"But what about our-" Loki groaned, "Please Tony? I really want to see what these 'URLs' are! We can have a date anytime! You are a billionaire are you not?" Loki leaned and whispered to said billionaire. Tony flushed, "Sure! Let's go! I really want to find out what these are!"

They hurried quickly inside, Tony yelling for Jarvis to turn on the computer. Loki sat down in the seat with Tony stood behind him. He typed in the first URL (inthemiddlewithhiddles) and read out the first thing he saw, "Self proclaimed loony? What? And is that me!?" He shook his head and scrolled down before proclaiming 'Boring!' and moving on.

He typed in the next one (Sparklyslug) and read out the bio for that one, "Come be we and we be free?" Tony read out the next line, "There used to be a me... but I had it surgically removed!" Loki smirked at him, "Of course you did. Anyway, multi-fandom - what does that mean - like you wouldn't believe also rather definitely NSFW-" Tony grabbed the mouse and told him to type the next one in (thranduilofmirkwood), "Hobo, 19, Malta. Professional Tony Stark stan and part time law student. Writer and painter of things. Music Snob. Reader of books, graphic novels, comics and fanfiction galore. Avengers, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Supernatural, Once Upon a Time, Game of Thrones, and lots and lots of Tony Stark." Tony paused for breath while Loki was laughing, "They seem to like you." Tony gasped for another breath and carrie don reading, "Prone to bouts of manic fangirling and delirious liveblogging. We ship Frostiron here. Not a Stony friendly blog. Feel free to drop a message, i don't bite. The Monica to my Rachel. 1 Mewling Quim." Loki burst out laughing again, "It seems what I said caught on!"

Tony smirked at him as Loki began to scroll down, "Is that me? I'm my Jotunn form? How did they even...?" He said in amazement while Tony smirked wider, "You should really go into your Jotunn form for often, you're really hot."

"I think you would find me cold, Tony." Loki snarked playfully. Tony shrugged and typed in the next one (onceandfuturekimli). They read out the name of the blog oat the same time, "Pain and Betrayal?" they glanced at each other, "Okay.." Loki read on, "Kimli. Western MA. Casual gamer. Anime nerd. Writing major. Wannabe royalty with narcissistic tendencies. I make gifs! - What are gifs? - Feel free to send me requests. Current fandoms: Merlin, Once Upon A Time, Avengers, Iron Man, Dragon Age, Game of Thrones, LOK/ATLA. Current ships - What are ships?- Merthur, Merwaine, Frostiron," They smiled at each other, "Broh, Swan Queen, Mystrade."

Tony could only think one thing, "So... People ship us?"


	16. Therapy

You were inspiration  
When no one else believed  
You showed me strength in my skin  
That no one else could see

-

Therapy

Tony hugged Loki tightly as the other cried, muttering small nothings. He didn't know why Loki was crying but, at the moment, he didn't care. He (cough Jarvis cough) had found him in a dark corner in one of the unused rooms in the tower. He had hesitated when he first found him but he quickly started comforting the god.

Loki had arrived at the tower in a terrible state a couple of months ago with Thor. Thor had begged him to give him a room and who could deny Thor's puppy eyes? So he had under the conditions that Thor told the rest of the Avengers and that he told SHIELD. Thor told them and Tony kept Fury out.

When they said that Loki should live with them, Tony just showed them what Loki looked like when he arrived. No one said anything after that. They did avoid Loki though after he yelled at them to stop pitying him. The only people he let near him was Tony (Otherwise Tony would just barge in) and Thor.

They had become close over the few short months and Tony had come to care for the god and Loki, unknowingly, began to care for Tony. Loki had reinforced his armor with magic which had helped him greatly because of the appearance of Amora and Doom.

A song entered Tony's head and a quietly began singing it, "My ship went down in a sea of sound. When I woke up alone I had everything: A handful of moments I wished I could change and a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade." His tone was soft and he felt Loki's breath hitch, "In a city of fools, I was careful and cool but they tore me apart like a hurricane. A handful of moments I wished I could change, but I was carried away."

Loki looked up, still crying slightly, but Tony just smiled at him and continued singing, "Give me therapy. I'm a walking travesty but I'm smiling at everything. Therapy. You were never a friend to me and you can keep all your misery. My lungs gave out, as I faced the crowd. I think that keeping this up could be dangerous. I'm flesh and bone, I'm a rolling stone and the experts say I'm delirious." Tony felt Loki put his head on his chest as he sang, "Give me therapy. I'm a walking travesty but I'm smiling at everything. Therapy. You were never a friend to me and you can take back your misery. Arrogant boy, love yourself so no one has to. They're better off without you. Arrogant boy, cause a scene like you're supposed to. They'll fall asleep without you. You're lucky if your memory remains." Tony started swaying, "Give me therapy. I'm a walking travesty But I'm smiling at everything. Therapy... You were never a friend to me And you can take back your misery." He heard Loki's breathing even out, "Therapy... I'm a walking travesty but I'm smiling at everything. Therapy... You were never a friend to me and you can choke on your misery." He finished quietly, content with holding a sleeping Loki in the silence.

How did it get to this? Tony will never know.

N/A: Lyrics at the beginning are Yellowcard - Telescope and the lyrics in this one-shot are All Time Low - Therapy.


	17. Packing

At 3am, Tony was flying around the Avengers Tower grabbing random parts of clothes. Yes, he flew. He, in one of his great ideas (that may or may not have been suggested by Loki), had put on the boots on his Iron Man suit and made everyone run for cover as he whizzed around corners, knocking over random ornaments, all to pack for his and Loki's 'vacation' (Pepper came back to the tower one day, saw the mess that had accumilated and booked them a plane that was leaving in about 6 hours and left again.)

Loki, being a master of magic, just clicked his fingers and everything of his was packed. Then sat back and watched Tony rush about, pretending not to be amused. Inwardly, he was rolling around laughing. He knew that it annoyed Tony.

"Come on, Lokes. Help me!" Tony whined, pausing outside the door, arms full of clothes. Loki shook his head, "No." He allowed a smirk to pull at his lips. Tony sighed and zoomed off again.

It was two hours later before Tony had pushed everything into his suitcase. Loki slid up behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, "See, told you you could do it. You didn't need my help." He pressed a kiss to Tony's cheek. Tony grinned at him, "Mhm, but now I need a shower." Loki grinned wickedly back, "Do you now?"

"Care to join me?" Tony asked, turning around in Loki's arms, sliding his arms around Loki's waist. Loki pretended to think, "I suppose I will." Tony pecked Loki's lips before suddenly Loki had teleported them, they were naked and the shower was on. Tony growled, "Sometimes, I really love your magic."


End file.
